


Slam

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Smut, Top John Watson, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Prompt: Because there isn't enough sex against the wall...





	Slam

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Sherlock ceased his pacing and turned to address John who, up until now, had been reading the newspaper. He froze, the look on the doctor's face one he knew all too well. All coherent thought fled him as a wave of arousal overcame him at the sight. “John?” he said, his voice cracking.

The doctor rose from his chair and stalked towards Sherlock, seeming to loom despite his small stature. He crowded the detective against the door, grasping his wrists and pinning them above his head. “Do you have any idea what it does to me when you pace about the flat in that outfit? Those trousers that show off your arse and that shirt?” He leant forward and licked a stripe up the exposed column of Sherlock's neck. “Do you do it to drive me mad? To make me fuck you?”

Sherlock shivered at the doctor's tone “No, John,” he whispered, his cock hard and straining against its confines. He loved this side of John, the dominating, controlling side. It made him feel weak in the knees and he could barely stay upright.

The doctor didn’t let Sherlock fall. He pressed him against the door, holding him there. With one hand, he unbuttoned the detective's shirt, exposing his lean chest and belly. He ran his hand over the exposed flesh, stopping to pinch a pink nipple before running his strong hand down his side and resting it at his hip. “You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” John growled, his voice going straight to Sherlock’s cock.

The detective moaned and closed his eyes. His head thumped against the door and he spread his legs in invitation.

John chuckled as he unfastened Sherlock's trousers and shoved them down along with his pants. He grasped the detective's cock and stroked it a few times. “I’m sure you would like me to suck this, but we both know that's not going to happen.” The doctor unfastened his own jeans and pulled out his cock. He hefted it in his hand, letting Sherlock look down and appreciate its proportions.

As always, the sight of John's cock took the detective's breath away. He couldn’t wait to be filled with it. He groaned with anticipation and called out the doctor's name, “Joooohn.” He lifted a leg and wrapped it around John's waist urging him without words to hurry.

“Patience, gorgeous.” John took out a bottle of lube out of his pocket, opened it and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Running his fingers over Sherlock's bollocks, along his perineum and finally back to his hole, he began massaging his entrance. He took his time, waiting until the detective was relaxed enough that his finger was practically sucked in. He wriggled his finger around, feeling Sherlock’s inner walls and enjoying the heat of him. Soon he was able to add a second finger, then a third. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you mad thing,” he said, running his fingers over the detective’s prostate.

Sherlock let out a mewling sound. He loved the feel of the doctor’s fingers inside him. When John pulled them out, he cried out at the loss. It wasn’t long, however, before he felt the head of John’s well lubed cock nudging at his entrance. He held his breath as he was impaled on the doctor’s formidable cock. It entered him slowly, breaching him and filling him deliciously. “John… I… Yes, John!”

The doctor pulled out, then slammed back into the detective, making the door rattle in its frame. He repeated the motion a few times, then he reached down, grasped the leg that Sherlock was still standing on, and lifted it around his waist as well. He backed away from the door and carried the detective to the center of the room. There, he continued to fuck him, each thrust driving into him and causing him to cry out.

Sherlock met each thrust eagerly, his body having adjusted to take the doctor's cock. He felt himself being driven close to the edge and gripped John’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. “John, please…”

“I have you,” the doctor replied. He gripped Sherlock tightly and renewed his efforts, making sure each thrust drove his cock over the detective's sweet spot. “Come for me, Sherlock,” he ordered. When the detective came, he clamped down on John's cock driving him to come. He filled the detective with his seed, not pulling out until he was completely spent. When he did, he gently lowered a shuddering Sherlock to the floor. He held him, the detective leaning against him for support.

When Sherlock was finally able to support himself on his own two legs, he pulled away. He looked like a debauched angel. John couldn’t resist diving in for another kiss. It was almost enough to make the detective’s knees go weak again.

Pulling away, Sherlock could only manage a weak ‘John’.

The doctor guided Sherlock to the sofa where he encouraged him to sit. He disappeared. When he returned, he had cleaned himself up and tucked himself away.

John had a damp cloth that he used to clean the detective. “You are amazing, my beauty.” He dropped a kiss to the top of Sherlock's head.

The detective hummed happily. “I love you, John.”

“And I love you.” The doctor sat and let Sherlock rest his head in his lap. He watched as the detective, completely knackered from their exploits, drifted off to sleep. He was completely happy and there was no other place he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
